


Jail Break Alt: Lapidot Edition

by TayTheTransFem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Episode: s01e49 Jailbreak, F/F, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Limb Enhancers (Steven Universe), Peridot Redemption, Redemption, Romance, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTheTransFem/pseuds/TayTheTransFem
Summary: An Alternative take on the episode Jail Break, as well as the moments leading up to it on Peridot's ship. Roughly starts just after the events of Warp Tour.  Apologies if it's a bit rushed at points.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Jail Break Alt: Lapidot Edition

“While checking the fusion experiments, I was distracted by a creature calling itself “Steven,”” Peridot read out from her report, ashamed by saying she was distracted. She was speaking on a raised platform in front of rows upon rows of gems on Homeworld. In the centre was Sagenite Agate, her immediate superior. In the other seats were other Peridots, each one getting ready their reports ready for Sagenite Agate. “The Steven informed me that humans are still the dominant species on Earth. Human variations include: My Dad, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Mailman and Onion I Think. As I was going back to resume my work with the Fusion Experiments, I was attacked by 3 gems: a Pearl, an Amethyst and what appeared to be a fusion of sorts.”  
“Hold up a second,” Sagenite Agate said, raising her hand. “This goes against your previous report that stated the Red Eye didn’t detect any Gems on Earth.” The other Peridots began mumbling between each other. Peridot gulped.  
“I had been acting on null data this entire time,” Peridot said, her head falling in shame. “The Pearl said they had destroyed the Red Eye I sent. But it did explain other problems I was having. Why I wasn’t getting data back from my Plug Robonoids after sending them down multiple times. Why the Homeworld Warp was down again! As well as where this bizzare icon came from!” Peridot flashed the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker on the screen of her limb enhancer. “So why yes, I had been acting on null data, the presence of gems explains much of difficulty regarding the planet!”  
“I’ve heard enough!” Sagenite Agate said.  
“But wait, there more!” Peridot yelled, panicking. “They destroyed the communicator so I wasn’t able to check on the experiments and they were calling themselves the Crystal Gems.” The room went silent.  
“C...Crystal… Gems…” Sagentie Agate muttered. “I’ll report this directly to Yellow Diamond herself. Peridot, you’re dismissed.”  
“Peridot 5XG signing out.”

* * *

Lapis landed on the nearest planet that was a Gem Colony, after who knows how long of travelling the stars after Steven healed her gem. She landed the Galaxy Warp that was built on this planet and stepped into the Homeworld Warp, teleporting to Homeworld. She gasped at the sight. Homeworld was completely different from what she was used to. It was so advanced. She was standing on a Warp Pad in the middle of a giant city.  
“Hey you! Unauthorized use of the Warp Pad is prohibited!” yelled a Topaz, who was guarding the Warp Pads. She and another Topaz grabbed her. “You are under arrest. Do not resist. You will be taken to Yellow Diamond for questioning.” Lapis panicked inside. She was finally free and now she was being taken as prison again by her fellow Homeworld gems.

* * *

Lapis was lead into Yellow Diamond’s throne room by the Topazes. Sagenite Agate stood on a raised platform in front of Yellow Diamond, with Peridot standing beside her.  
“If what this Peridot said is true, it won’t matter anyway. My Cluster will wipe them all in an instant.” Yellow said, not even looking at Sagenite Agate and Peridot, typing away on her screen. “Though it says here that she failed to check on the other fusion experiments. We don’t even know how the Cluster is coming along.” She caught sight of the Lapis in the corner of her eye and stop. “I’m sorry, who is this?” Peridot turned around and saw Lapis. She had never seen a Lapis before, they had always belong to Blue Diamond beforehand. She didn’t realize how beautiful they were. A blush appeared on her face.  
“A Lapis Lazuli, my Diamond,” one of the Topazes said. “She came in through one of the Warp Pads. She claims that she came from Earth.” Lapis struggled against the Topazes.  
“I… I was just trying to come home!” Lapis tried to explain. “I’ve been a prisoner in a mirror that was held on to by a Crystal Gem on that planet for…”  
“Crystal Gems you say?” Yellow questioned. She smiled. “Do you know where their base is?”  
“I… well, yeah…” Lapis said in confusion,  
“That settles it then!” Yellow Diamond clapped. “A mission to Earth it is then. Peridot!”  
“Yes, my Diamond?” Peridot said, saluting.  
“You will take one of the Warships and fly it to Earth. There, you will arrest these remaining Crystal Gems so that they may be questioned for their crimes. The Lapis Lazuli will guide you to their base.” Yellow ordered.  
“What? No!” Lapis protested  
Peridot couldn’t hear her from the platform. She got excited about the idea of working with a Lapis Lazuli. Even if this one was a criminal, they were still high ranking gems and a chance to work with one was an honour.  
“I will provide an escort to assist you on this mission. I’m sending you my best Quartz.” Yellow continued. “Secondly, you will check on my Cluster and the other Fusion Experiments. Understood?”  
“Affirmative, my Diamond,” Peridot said, saluting.

* * *

Yellow Diamond had dismissed them all. Lapis was placed in the Prison Tower. She sat on the floor, looking longingly out the window at Homeworld and how different it was now. She heard a voice in the corridor of the tower getting louder.   
“I told you, I need that Warship asap!” Peridot yelled into her screen as she walked into the prison cell. She was with another gem, a Jasper. “This a mission directly from Yellow Diamond herself! It’s of great importance!”  
“Give me that!” Jasper growled, grabbing Peridot’s Limb Enhancers and pulling it off her arm. Lapis flinched as she saw what looked to be Peridot’s arm come off but calmed down after realizing it was just a machine. “If you don’t have that Warship ready for tonight, I’ll come over personally to Klavius 9 and shatter you myself!” She hung up and handed the Limb Enhancer over to Peridot.  
“Please… don’t take me back to Earth.” Lapis begged. Peridot walked over her and held out her hand to help her up.  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Peridot said. “I have to follow Yellow Diamond’s order.”  
“Come on, I don’t want to wait all day!” Jasper yelled, grabbing Lapis’ arm and dragged her out. Peridot followed.  
“You can’t just treat a superior gem like that!” Peridot protested.  
“Superior? She’s a traitor to Homeworld and our prisoner.” Jasper growled. “I’ll treat her how I want.” Peridot looked at Lapis. She saw that she was obviously in a lot of discomfort. She wanted to help her but knew it would be sucide for the both of them to do so. She decided it’d be best if she just tried to carry with her mission.  
“From my notes, the Crystal Gems are made up of a Pearl, an Amethyst, a fusion of some kind, thought to be between a Ruby and Sapphire and a human variation called Steven.” Peridot said.  
“S-Steven?” Lapis whispered, panicking a bit.   
“How do they know about Steven?” She thought to herself.  
“What about a Rose Quartz?” Jasper asked. Peridot shook her head.  
“No sign of a Rose Quartz.” Peridot said. Jasper looked annoyed.  
“Then this mission isn’t going to be worth my time…”

* * *

They took a warp to Klavius 9, where a group of Nephrites and Rutiles were preparing the Warship. Jasper let go of Lapis.  
“You’ll stay there if you know what’s good for you.” Jasper order to Lapis, walking over to the Nephrites and Rutiles. Peridot looked at her and sighed.  
“I’m… sorry,” she said. She didn’t know why she wanted to be nice to this Lapis, she just figured she should cause of her rank. But Jasper didn’t seem to care about her rank. She slowed walked towards Jasper.  
“This Peridot seems kinda reluctant to take me back… but why?” Lapis wondered. She could escape but where would she go? Homeworld would just punish her more. She leaned against the machine behind before realizing it was a communication device. An idea popped in her head. She got up and looked at it, trying to figure out how it worked.

* * *

“I hope you're able to hear this.” Lapis said into the microphone. “There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation!-” The screen on the device went off.  
“Hey you!” Jasper yelled, unplugging the machine. She grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the ship. “What were you doing?”   
“N-nothing…” Lapis lied.  
“The ship is all ready!” Peridot said, walking over. She saw the way Jasper held Lapis. “Umm… can you not handle her so… rough?”  
“What’s it to ya?” Jasper growled, pushing her aside as she got onto the ship.  
Jasper threw Lapis in one of the prison cells.  
“Wait, we need her to tell us where the planet is!” Peridot protested, running over.  
“I know where Earth is!” Jasper said. “We only need her when we get into orbit of the planet to tell us where the base it.” She walked off. Peridot looked at Lapis, who had already curled up within her cell.  
“I’ll come back for you…” Peridot said softly, heading for the bridge for take off. The ship took off from Klavius 9.

* * *

Once they were heading in the right direction, Peridot set the ship on auto pilot so she could take a break from flying. She walked to the cell block of the ship.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Jasper asked, leaning against the wall as Peridot walked past.  
“Taking my break,” Peridot said. “The ship is in auto pilot. Unless we run into other ships or an asteroid field, I don’t need to do anything.” She walked around the corner out of Jasper’s sight. Jasper growled.  
Peridot walked towards Lapis’ cell, where she was still curled up.  
“How are you holding up?” Peridot asked. She felt something about Lapis though she tried to brush it off that it was just because of her rank on Homeworld. Lapis stayed silent for a bit.  
“Why do you care?” she muttered. Peridot has to think for a moment. Did she care because she was higher ranked on Homeworld? Well she never cared how Yellow Diamond or Sagenite Agate were doing. Did she care because she was her prisoner? That never made her care before when she was tasked to capture off colour gems from the many Kindergartens she overlooked. So what made Lapis so special that she cared?  
“I… I don’t know…” Peridot answered blushing. Lapis looked up.  
“You don’t know?” Lapis asked.  
“No…”  
Lapis thought for a moment. Could it be something she heard about during her time on earth that was common between Crystal Gems? She had always been curious about it and it seems likely.  
“I heard stories on this back during the war on earth.” Lapis said, blushing. “The Crystal Gems had this thing called love. They would fuse, not to become more powerful, but because they loved each other. And it wasn’t like on Homeworld where it would be two of the same gem fusing, different types of gems fused with one another.”  
“I heard some incidents like that on Homeworld. Two gems would fuse and then shattered.” Peridot said, leaning against the wall, sliding down it. “Oh my stars, I can’t be in love, can I? It couldn’t be that I want to fuse with you, could it? What would they think back on Homeworld? Yellow Diamond would shatter me in an instance!” She bit on of her fingers from the limb enhancer. Lapis thought for a moment.  
“We’re not on Homeworld though,” Lapis pointed out. “We could try fusing here and no one would know.”  
“I can’t let you out of your cell,” Peridot said. “Jasper would shatter me if she found you out of there. And if she saw us fuse… we’d both be shattered!”  
“Take some time to think about it,” Lapis said.  
“Right… ok…” Peridot said, getting up. “I’ll… see you tomorrow then… with my answer. I… love you...” Something felt right about saying that. Love? Maybe this was the answer. Peridot walked away as Lapis smiled, waving. Unbeknownst to them, Jasper had been standing round the corner, listening in.

* * *

Peridot did her daily route round the ship. Check to make sure they were on course, check to see if there was a fuel leak, status check to make sure Jasper hadn’t broken anything. After she was done, she looked on the final thing on her list.  
“Check on the prisoner.” Peridot read out, smiling. She made her way to the cell block where she was blocked by Jasper.  
“I can’t let you pass.” Jasper said.  
“You have to, my orders for the day were to check on Lap- the prisoner.” Peridot caught herself mid sentence. She didn’t want to give any hints to Jasper that the two of them got friendly.  
“I’ll just come with you then.” Jasper smiled. Peridot sighed and walked past her. “Can’t have you two fusing, can we?” Peridot froze in place. How did she know?  
“Wh-what do you mean?” Peridot asked, trying not to understand what she was talking about.  
“Don’t play dumb with me, I heard it all,” Jasper laughed. “Your secret is safe with me, just as long as you carry on with the mission as planned and let me do the prison check ups.” Peridot couldn’t move. She bit her finger from her limb enhancer to try and calm down.  
“Ok…” Peridot said, turning around.  
“Good thing you know what’s good for you,” Jasper smiled, making her way towards Lapis.

* * *

Lapis gasped when she saw Jasper approach her.  
“W-what do you want?” Lapis said, nervously  
“Just try not to get any idea while we’re here.” Jasper snapped. “This is your first warning. Anymore and you’ll wish you were still trapped in that mirror on earth!”  
Peridot watched the whole thing on camera from the Bridge. She felt awful. As soon as she saw Jasper leave Lapis, she made a run for it to her, being careful not to run into Jasper along the way.  
“Lapis! Are you ok? Did she hurt you?” Peridot yelled, trying to keep her voice down.  
“No, I’m fine,” Lapis ensured her. Peridot gave out a sigh of relief.  
“I.. I don’t know what I would do… if something happened to you,” Peridot said, holding back tears. Lapis could see that she had generally grew to care for her.

* * *

Once Peridot had calmed down, she sat in front of Lapis, keeping an eye on her screen to make sure Jasper wasn’t anywhere near. The two talked for what seemed like hours, learning so much about each other. Lapis told Peridot things about the war that Homeworld wanted to keep secret, while Peridot told Lapis about her work and explaining her limb enhancers.  
“Lapis… I think I’m ready…” Peridot said, standing up.  
“For what?” Lapis asked. Peridot pressed a button on the wall and the barrier went down. She held out her hand.  
“Fusion.”

* * *

Peridot led Lapis into a large hall. Above them was a window where they could see the stars.  
“So how do we do it?” Peridot asked.  
“Just follow my lead,” Lapis said. They moved back and forward, holding hands, twirling around. Peridot moved her hand higher and had her fingers spin around her limb enhancer, making Lapis twirl. They both start laughing and glowing.  
Suddenly, Lapis was sent flying across the room. Jasper had grabbed her and threw her away. She pulled on Peridot’s arm.  
“LAPIS!” Peridot yelled, trying to reach out for her.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Jasper yelled.  
“Let her go!” Lapis yelled, getting up. Jasper pushed Peridot away and walked towards Lapis, picking her up and carrying her over her shoulder.  
“I would recommend that you just forget this ever happened.” Jasper ordered Peridot. “Stay in the Bridge until we reach Earth or else I’ll tell Yellow Diamond.” She walked away with Lapis, who wasn’t struggling. It had looked like she had given up. Peridot reached out for her but she was already gone. She watched as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Peridot did as she was told. She figured it was for the best for Lapis’ safety. Jasper walked in, now with a cloak on.  
“Peridot, current status report.” Jasper ordered.  
“All systems operating fine.” Peridot said in a monotone voice. She couldn’t even stand to look at Jasper. “We’re currently entering the Earth’s atmosphere.”  
“What’s that?” Jasper yelled, pointing a flashing dot on one of the screens. Peridot turned around to look. Something was heading towards them. She was still upset over what happened but she realized that she had a job to do. She turned to the control panel and quickly got to work, her fingers pressing buttons all over the place. The Warship changed from pointing towards the Earth to uncurling the hand to make it flat. It blocked the shot from the Rose’s Light Cannons. Peridot let out a sigh of relief. Jasper a statue of a giant woman from where the laser came from on the screen.  
“That must be their base.” Jasper said.   
“We’ll be there by the end of the Earth day.” Peridot said.

* * *

The sky had darkened. The Warship was rapidly closing in on the temple.  
“Light arrows heading towards the ship,” Peridot said. “But they should be no worry.” She was right. The arrows broke as soon as they hit the ship.  
“Great, I’ll get the prisoner,” Jasper said, walking away. Peridot froze and slapped herself in the face.   
“How could I forget about Lapis!” Peridot thought. “No… I’m doing this for her! For her safety… right? Just carry on with the mission and deal with your feelings later.”

* * *

The hand ship floated above the water. It turned around and laid out it’s hand on the beach. An orb appeared from the palm and rolled to the index finger, the orb disappeared, revealing Peridot, Jasper and Lapis. The index finger lowered and Peridot walked forward to see Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven standing there, in battle ready positions.  
“That's them, all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines,” Peridot said.  
“This is it?” Jasper said in an annoyed tone.  
“Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!” Peridot said, annoyed as well. First banning her from seeing Lapis, now she isn’t even going to take the mission seriously? Jasper sighs and walks forward to get a better look at them.  
“Looks like another waste of my time,” Jasper said. She grabbed Lapis and pulled her over. “Hey, get over here!” Peridot look at Lapis, cornered that Jasper hurt her but Lapis broke free of Jasper’s grip. She looked surprised when she see Steven there.  
“Lapis!” Steven called out.  
“This is their base?” Jasper asked.  
“Yes…” Lapis said meekly.  
“You need to leave right now!” Garnet yelled.  
“Yeah, step off!” Amethyst shouted.  
“This is not a Gem controlled planet!” Pearl said. Jasper grabbed Lapis and jumped onto the beach, with Peridot following.  
“And neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh, what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!” Jasper said, grinning. Steven flinched. “But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl, a puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display?” Steven catches her eye. “Hmm? What is that?”  
“It calls itself “the Steven,”” Peridot explained.  
“He’s just a human! He isn’t a threat at all! He’s not one of them!” Lapis cried out. Peridot could see she really cared about this human.  
“I know what a human is. You don’t need me for this.” Jasper turned around, facing the ship. “Just blast them with the ship.” Peridot look at Lapis who looked scared for her friend. Peridot could only return with a sorry look.  
“Fine,” Peridot sighed, getting out her screen and drawing and tapping on it. The ship started pointing at the Crystal Gems. She could hear them argue about something. “Firing.”  
“I’m a Crystal Gem too!” Steven yelled out, running towards the laser that had been fired. The laser hits him, making a loud explosion. Jasper turned around to see a dust of smoke, where it seemed like they were all fine. Steven was holding up a pink shield. Both Peridot and Lapis sighed in relief.  
“That shield! That symbol!” Jasper yelled out as the shield disappeared. “You! You have the power of Rose Quartz!” Rose Quartz? Peridot had heard from Lapis how that was the gem that started the war.  
“Now do you believe I needed an escort?” Peridot yelled.  
“Fire a barrage! Widespread!” Jasper ordered. Peridot panicked and did as she was told, making the ship fire more lasers, in which some of the Crystal Gems get caught in while Steven escaped the blast.  
“Rose, why do you look like that? Why are you so weak?” Jasper questioned.  
“Don’t hurt him!” Lapis begged.  
“You knew about this!” Jasper accused.  
“It wasn’t relevant to the mission!” Lapis insisted.  
“Forget the mission!” Jasper said.  
“What?!” Peridot yelled. First Jasper took Lapis away from her and now she couldn’t even do her side of the mission. And who would be blamed back on Homeworld from not doing her side? The Peridot.  
“Yellow Diamond needs to see this… thing!” Jasper said. Both Peridot and Lapis looked worried. Suddenly Garnet raises from the sand, from behind Steven, charging towards Jasper.  
“Good!” Jasper laughed, summoning her crash helmet. She ran towards Garnet and blocks her punch, sending her flying back.  
“Steven run!” Garnet ordered.  
“Priming Gem Destabilizer,” Jasper grinned, pulling out a Gem Destabilizer, making both Peridot and Lapis back up. She ran up to Garnet and hit her with it. Peridot and Lapis watched in horror as the fusion began to fall apart. Peridot reached for Lapis’ hand and held it for comfort, with Lapis holding her in return. The only thing running through their head is that that could’ve been them if they had fused. Jasper walked up to Steven to taunt him. But Peridot and Lapis were no longer paying attention. Lapis could feel Peridot shaking. She wasn’t taking it well.

* * *

Jasper had knocked Steven uncoscieneous and grabbed both Pearl and Amethyst, as well as Ruby and Sapphire’s gems and threw them all into cells, along with Lapis again.  
Lapis sat in her cell thinking.  
“I hope Peridot is ok…” she thought. “That whole event really shook her. Being forced to almost kill a human… seeing the fusion fall apart just after I tried to convince her to fuse.”  
“Sapphire!” called out a Ruby, running towards her cell with Steven. “Oh… it’s just you…” She looked disappointed.  
“Lapis!” Steven called out. Lapis turned around to see him. “Lapis, I can get you out.” Steven goes to reach for the barrier. Lapis backed away.  
“Stop!” she yelled out. “If I’m let out again, Jasper might think Peridot did it and do something horrible to her.”  
“It’s okay, I can…”  
“No! I don't want your help. Things are bad enough as it is. I've already made too much trouble. Once we get back to Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us.” Lapis explained.  
“Ugghh… I don’t have time for this!” Ruby yelled, running away.  
“Wait!” Steven called out.  
“Steven, whatever you're doing just stop. If we do everything they say they might go easy on us.” Lapis said.  
“But they're... mean!” Steven protested. “They hurt my friends, they hurt my face! They've got you here in prison!”  
“That's why we can't fight them.”  
“That’s why we have to fight them.”  
Lapis didn’t reply. She turned around and curled back up.  
“I’ll come back for you…” Steven said, beforing running off.   
“That’s what she said…” Lapis thought. “Maybe you will…”

* * *

Singing echoed through the corridors of the ship. Jasper marched through the ship to find the source, Peridot following her.  
“We can’t leave yet!” Peridot protested. Jasper was really getting on her nerves after everything she had been doing. The two of them reach a cell with a Sapphire in it, singing. “The whole point of coming here was to check on the Cluster!” If Peridot was going to get anything out of this trip, she at least wanted to do her end of the mission and not come back to Homeworld a failure again.  
“STOP SINGING!” Jasper yelled, punching the wall next to the cell. The singing stopped. She turned back round to Peridot. “Rose Quartz takes priority. Get back to the bridge and set a course for Homeworld.” She marched away, with Peridot sinking her head annoyed.  
“‘Go to Earth,’ they said.” She grumbled, making her way back to the bridge. “‘It’ll be easy,’ they said.”

* * *

She got back to the bridge and sat down on her chair, plotting the course to Homeworld. She looked at her screens and saw Lapis still curled up in her cell.  
“I wish I could do something…” Peridot sighed. She then looked at another screen and saw Garnet and Jasper squaring off against each other in the room her and Lapis danced earlier.   
“How did they escape!” Peridot said, panicking. She turned on the audio for the room.  
“And you're not gonna stop what we made together.” Garnet sang. “We are gonna stay like this forever. If you break us apart, we'll just come back newer. And we'll always be twice the gem that you are.” Peridot listened. This seemed like one of the gems Lapis talked about who had fused because they loved each other. Peridot looked how she was able to disarm Jasper and hold her own against her.  
“Was that why Jasper was afraid?” Peridot asked herself. “Would we be strong enough to take her on?”  
“I am made, o-o-o-o-of, Lo-o-o-o-ove.” Garnet continued singing. It was! It was one of the gems Lapis talked about. Peridot realized what she needed to do. Jasper was distracted with Garnet so now was the perfect time. She got out of her chair and ran for the door, which was already opened and the remaining member of the Crystal Gems were waiting there.  
“Out of the way, Clods!” Peridot yelled, running past them, pushing them aside. “I need to help her.”  
“She’s going to help Jasper!” Steven said, concerned.  
“I’ve got this!” Amethyst said, running after “P, fly this thing!”

* * *

Peridot was fast. Amethyst was having trouble keeping up with her. She tried to lasso her with her whip but missed as Peridot turned a corner towards Lapis.  
“Lapis!” Peridot cried.  
“Peridot?” Lapis said, in disbelief. “What are you doing?” Amethyst caught up, but was surprised where Peridot had stopped. Peridot deactivated to barrier.  
“Getting us outta here!” Peridot cried, hugging Lapis as soon as the barrier was gone. Lapis hugged back.  
“Thank you,” Lapis smiled.  
“Wait, what’s going on?” Amethyst questioned, confused. They all heard an explosion from below and felt the ship rumble.  
“The ship is going down!” Peridot yelled. Amethyst ran back to the bridge as soon as she heard and Peridot and Lapis hugged tighter, embracing before impact.

* * *

The ship had landed next to the Crystal Temple. The Crystal Gems were in a bubble Steven made to protect them. The laugh, thinking it’s over but Jasper’s hand appears from the rubble, limping and panting.  
“Ugh! Auh…” She cried, falling to her knees. “Don't think you've won. You only beat me 'cause you're a fusion! If I had someone to fuse with I'd…” Sudden a part of the rubble exploded. Peridot stood there, her limb enhancer as a blaster pointing up, while holding Lapis’ hand. She helped her up. Both of them pant. They see Jasper looking at them and gasp. Jasper makes her way over to them and puts her arms around the two.  
“Lapis!” Steven cried out, trying to run to her but being stopped by Pearl and Amethyst.  
“Lapis, Peridot!” Jasper grinned. “Fuse with me!”  
“What?” They both say in unison. Jasper looks at Lapis, grabbing her.  
“How long did they keep you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock? They kept you prisoner. They used you. This is your chance to take revenge!” Jasper questioned her, dropping her and turning to and holding Peridot. “And you… how much of your research did they invalidate? How much of your stuff did they break? How embarrassing did they make you speaking of your failures in front of your officer?” She pushed Peridot aside and held out her hands to the both of them. “Just say yes.”  
“Don’t do it!” Steven cried. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other and sighed. They nodded at each other and grabbed Jasper’s hand and started dancing, then glowing. “Nooooo!” Their glowing bodies began to take shape into a new form. Suddenly, the glowing shape began to shake, making waves. Jasper’s gem was kicked out, causing her body to fly out of the glowing shape. The glowing gems soon began to form into a new gem. She was tall, with turquoise skin, had green hair which still in a triangle shape like Peridot’s but now it flicked upwards at the bottom. She had two eyes with swimming goggles over them and two wings on her back made of water. She had two arms but Peridot’s limb enhancers floated around her as a second pair of hands. Her top was that of Lapis’ but her pants resembled Peridots, with boots looking like Peridot’s leg limb enhancers.  
“What?!” Steven, Pearl and Amethyst yelled.  
“What is the meaning of this?” Jasper yelled in anger.  
“We’re done taking orders from you!” the fusion called out. “And now, we’re going to show you what we’re made of!” The floating limb enhancers changed to their blaster shape and fired out a jet of water at Jasper, sending her flying back. The fusion followed after her with the wings and landed next to her. The wing moved around her body and forms around her arms, make her have giant arms made of water. She uppercut Jasper into the air, jumped up and slammed her back down to the ground.  
“What are you?” Jasper yelled, struggling to get up, soaked in water. She ran toward the fusion who stepped out of the way.  
“Just call me Turquoise!” she smirked, one of floating fingers going over and touching Jasper, electrocuting her. Turquoise fired high pressure water jets at her, making her poof, her gem landing on the sand. Turquoise unfused, with Lapis leaning back and Peridot holding her, kissing. Peridot pulled her up and they touched foreheads started laughing.  
“We did it! We fused!” Peridot laughed in excitement.  
“It felt great!” Lapis laughed back. They then noticed Steven and the Crystal Gems standing over some rumble, watching them.  
“Lapis! You’re ok!” Steven laughed, running towards her to hug.  
“What just happened?” Amethyst asked.  
“I… don’t know…” Pearl said. Garnet walked over to Jasper’s gem and bubbled, sending it away. She walked over to Peridot and Lapis.  
“You two did good out there,” she said. “Remind me a bit of myself.”  
“Look, I’m sorry about before,” Peridot said, looking away, rubbing her arm. “The whole trying to kill you business.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Garnet smiled. Lapis looked at Peridot.  
“You realize we can’t go back now,” Lapis said to her.  
“Oh my stars! You’re right!” Peridot said, panicking a bit. “Stuck on this planet and the Cluster is likely to emerge soon!”  
“The Cluster?” Steven asked.  
“You call tell us about later,” Garnet said. “For now, just help us clean up this mess.” Peridot and Lapis nodded, giggling with each other, ready to start their new lives.


End file.
